Predator
by KayEsse
Summary: Jim tries to breathe when Ayel nearly cuts off his oxygen. Now, what will Jim do when Ayel has other ideas to do with his cherished prize. But maybe someone he never thought would save him.
1. Chapter 1

Kirk could feel the tightness around his neck. Ayel squeezed and never relented. He enjoyed seeing the human trying to breathe his last breath.

What Jim did not expect was his other hand fondling the human from below.

"You are pretty for a Hu-man. Are they all like you, so soft, and your smell. You smell like a sweet wine we have on Romulus. I am eager to taste you my pet."

Kirk could feel again the predator before him. His breath of sulphur and ash.

"I don't think this is wise. Someone will see us."

"Oh, I am surprised you can even speak with all the pressure I am applying to your throat. Tell me Hu-man have you ever come while losing oxygen?"

"No, and I don't intend to either. Certainly not with you."

"Oh, you prefer the other. The Vulcan is that it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You do not know that you and the Vulcan are t'hy'la. Of course he does not know either. Nor will he ever know. For, I speak of the other."

"Need to breathe. Please...let go?"

"I don't think that is going to happen. Since no one here will save you my pet."

"Take your hands off of me."

"Not until I feel my prize, and watch you crumble to the ground, in agony."

"Step away from him now." replied Spock.

Things just got better.


	2. Chapter 2

Jim tried to breathe but it was becoming more and more difficult. The sound of Spock Prime's voice surprised him. He was getting very worried for his safety. The Romulan Ayel enjoyed the company and spoke moments later to the new guest.

"What do we have here? Trying to save your precious. He is beautiful isn't he. But he doesn't belong to you. You dear cousin are so old. What could he possibly see in you. Do you see him trying to fight for air? How he struggles so. Release him you ask. Never. So you managed to escape."

"Please Ayel. Release him, take me instead."

Jim tried to scream his protest but couldn't utter a sound. The hand was perfectly wrapped around his jugular preventing any sound from escaping.

"You would like that wouldn't you? How does it feel looking at him, while I fondle him. I think he likes the attention."

Ayel not leaving his hand from Jim's throat, started to caress the front of Jim's pants with the other. Jim cringed from the touch.

"We have no more use for you old man. Your mind is so weak. You so easily told us everything we needed to know. Well, you had no choice with our tools to explore the mind. It hides nothing. You deserve the worse possible punishment. You destroyed our homeworld. We have no place to go."

"That is untrue. I have made it my mission to unify both Vulcan and Romulan. It is time you return home among us. Embrace the teachings of Surak. It is not too late."

"How dare you utter that man's name. Peace is for weaklings. You are such pacifists. This is not the way of a true warrior."

Suddenly a thought came to his mind and he was more appalled them ever.

"You did this to us on purpose. You wanted to destroy Romulus so we could live among the sheep. We would have no choice to go to your homeworld."

"That is untrue. I have only wanted the unification of two cultures. You called me cousin. Why not make that a reality?"

Ayel was beginning to loosen slightly the hold he had around Jim's neck. Jim noticed the knife he kept hidden next to his person. If only he could reach it.

Jim began to sense something entering his mind. A warm energy flowing through all parts of his brain. He realized it was Spock. He began to speak to him through telepathy.

"/ Jim, I know what you wish to do. I shall distract him as much as I possibly can. It is never easy to kill someone. Unfortunately, it seems you have no choice here."/

"/How can you communicate to me like that? I can feel you in my mind. I understand, we have to hurry. I'll be ready for your signal."/

"Ayel, you still have a life here. Romulus is not destroyed in this dimension."

:"It is not my time. I hope you enjoyed watching your world disappear before your eyes. Maybe now you will understand how we feel as a race. The Romulan people will never forget what you have done."

"I did not succeed in saving your planet. I truly wanted to save it. Not to destroy."

Ayel was becoming very agitated. Still holding Jim, he brought him even closer giving Jim the perfect opportunity.

Spock signaled him in his mind and Jim decided it was now or never. He bit the hand hard and grabbed the knife. Shocked beyond words he remained immobile. Jim raised the knife and stabbed him where Spock directed it to go. The Romulan clutched at his side and fell over the side of the suspended structure.

Jim felt the burn of his throat as he tried to breath fresh air. The tears blinding him from the pressure applied. He coughed thinking he could never stop.

Spock approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Jim, you should be all right now. I must leave, Mr. Scott's friend is monitoring the transporter where we were last. I must beam back."

"How, how did you find me? I had nothing on me to track."

"I found you, through a temporary link that occurred between us while we melded. It should disappear in a few days."

"Well, whatever you did you saved my life again. I really owe you."

"You do not owe me anything Jim. I am pleased you are among the living."

"You and me both."

"You must find Captain Pike, I must leave now."

"All right...wait..What did the Romulan mean by the word he used. What is a tahila?"

"I must go Jim. We shall see each other again. I am sure of this."

"You aren't gonna wish me luck."

"James Kirk has always been a very lucky man. You are no different. Peace Jim."  
>Spock touched his wrist relaying the signal to beam out. He disappeared moments later.<p>

"You are not off the hook yet mister. I intend to find out everything."

Jim left the area in seconds to search for Captain Pike.


	3. Chapter 3

The crowd gathered as the transfer of the Enterprise was given to James Kirk. Applause and whistling was the only thing heard, after the shaking of hands, that sealed the deal between Christopher Pike and the former cadet.

Jim looked around him and could feel the energy that came from the people there. They were overjoyed that he had saved Earth. But among the crowd Jim wanted to see one man and he had hoped he could find him in the melange of forms cheering loudly.

It was strange, because ever since the Nero incident he had felt Spock with him in some way. Like a shadow following his every step. Perhaps it was the link that had not completely dissolved between them. He had said that it would disappear in a matter of days. He was beginning to wonder because ever since the moment they had melded on Delta Vega he had this constant buzzing sound. It was not painful but it felt quite annoying at the beginning. Now, it was hardly noticeable but it was there nonetheless.

Jim Kirk wished he knew if it was due to Vulcan. He knew very little about the race. The melding of minds had been an interesting experience. It was like you were no longer in your body but free falling and no one to catch you.

But Spock did catch him and carried him to places he couldn't imagine. Details of so many things this older man had experienced. Glimpses of his past came through besides the information about his own timeline, regarding Nero.

He remembered, but only bits and pieces, like a dream, so vague and uncertain. Images of a man that resembled himself. There had been friendship there. He could see the man through Spock's eyes. And now Spock was alone.

He felt the sadness in the Vulcan's heart when they separated. It was so emotional. And they say Vulcans are not. They have no idea what they are talking about. This man was charming and so pleasant to speak with. It was a shock to even consider that his own Spock could be the same person.

Again Jim searched the crowd and wished his old friend would be there, just to know that he was thinking of him. That he would never be alone, and that they would see each other again. That was a promise James Kirk would keep.


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd that gathered for the grand event had started to diminish. Many were now leaving to continue to celebrate at various bars and some well known establishments. McCoy, and the friends that Jim had served briefly under his command, were sure to throw him one hell of a party. But, for Jim, all he wanted was to head back to his dorm. He wanted to shower, eat something and just crash. He was exhausted, and his head was still giving him problems. Perhaps, he could escape before his dear friend put his plan into action. But, that was not the case, for there he was, cheerful as ever, blocking his escape.

"Everything is all set, Jim. I arranged to have those girls you were eyeing last week. They are going to be so thrilled to see you there." McCoy's voice was beyond ecstatic.

"Ah Bones. I am really tired. Rain check okay. I just want to go and sleep. Feeling a headache coming on." Jim replied hoping he'd get through to his friend.

"You kidding me right?ﾠﾠNo way you are gonna go to bed, when there is a party in your honor."

"I know you mean well, but I just can't deal with another crowd. I need some quiet time, please Bones. You understand right?"

"No, I don't understand. And this headache, is it the same one you've had since the Nero thing?"

"Yep, pretty much. It's not the it hurts, it's more like a buzzing sensation. Must have hit my head or something."

"Well, maybe it's more serious than you think. I should take a look at it."

"I'm okay for now Bones. Later, you can give me a once over. You'll explain to them that I'm a bit under the weather and can't make it."

"Fine. But you owe me. It won't be the same, you not being there."

"You'll manage, and hey, you get the girls to yourself." Jim replied back trying to leave McCoy's presence.

McCoy replied out loud as he saw Jim scurry away.

"They don't want me kid, they want you."

"You'll manage Bones. I have to go."

"What the hell is going on with you Jim." McCoy asked him concerned.

Jim pretty much ran as fast as he could to escape everyone he came across, and then not paying attention to where he was going, he fell hard against a man who he did not see. The man still was standing while he was flat on his back. He was about to get up and apologize, when the man reached out with his hand.

"It seems you are in a hurry." the older man spoke.

Jim stayed there dumbfounded to see his old friend.

"Spock. I can't believe it's you." Jim smiled and took the man's hand, feeling the warmth there.

"It would be better if you would address me in public as Sepik. We would not want anyone to know that there are two Spock's roaming about."

"Of course, Sepik. It is nice to see you old friend."

"I am also pleased. I saw you a moment ago. Your father would have been proud."

"Thanks. I was hoping you were watching. I can't believe things have gone as they have."

"Many new adventures await you Jim."

"I think you right."

Jim smiled, and Spock actually smiled too. And Jim was lost in that smile, and those eyes.

Time stood still.

The headache he had a moment ago, was now gone.


	5. Chapter 5

What was it that made Jim relax in Spock's presence? Granted when they first met on Delta Vega, Jim thought he was some old deranged Vulcan. But, as they spent time together on that cold world, talking around that little makeshift campfire, Jim never felt so warm.

This man had saved him twice and Jim wished he could do something for him in return. Jim was wondering to himself if Spock had the means to live out his life here. Did he have enough credits? Did he even have a place to stay?

"Jim?" Spock asked his friend a question but Jim was lost in thought.

"Jim, are you preoccupied with something in particular? You seem elsewhere." Spock asked curiously.

"What? Oh. I'm sorry," Jim laughed, "I was just thinking of you. I mean, I mean I was thinking of our time on the planet. Hey, did you want to go somewhere and talk. My dorm isn't very big..."

"Actually, I would like to invite you to my home. I have just recently settled in. It is small but comfortable for me. Do you drink tea?" Spock asked not knowing if this Jim partook in the usual habit as did his Jim.

"Oh. I would love to see your place. Tea sounds wonderful. Did you park nearby?" Jim asked excited.

"No. It is of walking distance. Shall we?" Spock gestured to follow him.

"I'm right behind you. Lead the way."

Jim followed, his smile even more apparent.

But Jim never saw Spock's.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to Spock's little apartment was as he said. It took them less than ten minutes, and they had arrived. Spock unlocked the code to the door and they entered. It was hot, as it was to be expected. Spock noticed Jim's reaction to the heat, and saw it too, as he was already beginning to perspire.

"Forgive me, Jim. I am not as young as I used to be. The temperature is actually even warmer than I was accustomed too when I served on board the Enterprise. This body requires much more heat to be comfortable. I shall decrease it to reasonable norms."

"I'm sorry Spock. I can't help but sweat. It's like a furnace in here. I promise I won't stay long." Jim removed a thin film of sweat that formed over his brow.

"You cannot help who you are. Now, how about that tea I promised." Spock spoke his voice pleasing.

"I'd love some." Jim smiled.

"In the meantime, please look around. Make yourself at home." Spock replied as he walked towards the replicator.

"Your place is small, but filled with warmth Spock. Lovely art, artifacts from Vulcan. Oh, you play chess?" Jim replied as looked at the tri-dimensional set. This looks so old. Where did you get it?"

"It was given to me by you. I mean from the Jim I knew."

Spock smiled as he remembered Jim giving him the chess set when he left to be Chief of Operations for Starfleet in San Francisco. Jim had told him that he knew of no one else who would play with him. And that it was a token of their friendship. But, for Spock it meant so much more.

"Well, you have found yourself a new partner old man. Because I play, and I am damn good." Jim smiled as he continued to look at the pieces.

"That, remains to be seen." Spock replied honestly.

"I was in the top five, in the chess tournament at the academy last spring. I'll give you a run for your credits."

"I look forward to it."

Spock came over to Jim, tea in hand. He offered Jim a seat which he took opposite of Spock who found one as well.

"Mmmm good. Just the way I like it." Jim replied sampling the tea.

Spock found it ironic that it was Jim's favorite tea as well.

"So, tell me Spock, how are you living? Things okay financially?"

"I would rather speak of other things. How are you Jim? Being named the youngest Captain, must be something quite special. Do you not agree?"

"I feel like I don't deserve it Spock. What if..what if they made a mistake."

"That is nonsense. You will do well. Do not doubt yourself Jim." Spock replied tasting his tea once again.

"I'm glad you believe in me. So did Pike. I owe him a lot. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be in Iowa, getting into fights, pretty much doing nothing with my life."

"We all must go through things in life. Even the events that you deem immature have meaning. You can only grow from it."

"I suppose that is true. Can I ask you a question? I was wondering..if you can tell me something about your Jim Kirk. Did he ever fall in love?"

Spock did not expect that question. And for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Spock placed the tea cup on the table and slowly got up from his chair. Jim looked up at him, and could see that something he had said, troubled him.

The Jim Kirk that Spock had known was certainly someone special to him. Sadness clutched at Jim's heart realizing that this Spock was very much alone. He had left everyone behind, he had no home to speak of. His homeland in his time was safe, for here it was gone. No friends. How he understood what that felt like. Sure, there was Bones. The good old reliable doc, who would hypo your first, and ask questions later. They were drinking buddies, talked about the girls, and pretty anything under the sun. But, there was a part in Jim's heart that needed that special someone.

A person that was serious, and had his head on straight. Someone you knew who could give you sound advice if ever you needed it. And for some reason, Jim felt that Spock was that guy. He didn't feel that connection with his own Spock, but surely felt it with this one at the moment. How lucky that Jim Kirk must have been. How very lucky.

Spock looked at Jim who was seated, his cup of tea returning to it's saucer. Jim smiled at him, as he tried to show the older man that he cared for what he was about to say.

"Jim, I cannot tell you this. Forgive me, but I do not have the right to tell you of what the future may hold. The Jim Kirk from my timeline could be vastly different from yours. You must seek out your true destiny. Just as your Spock must as well."

"Well, at least one of us is getting some action. Shit,I shouldn't have phrased it like that. What I meant to say was, well, what I wanted..." Jim was cut off by Spock smiling and chuckling.

Jim stared as he saw the older Vulcan relax, his baritone voice echoed in the tiny apartment. It was quite a shock to see him like this.

"May I ask whom is the lucky one?" Spock's laughter was beginning to diminish.

"Well, you are kinda. My Spock is dating Uhura." Jim smiled relaying the news.

Spock's smile was replaced with an elevated eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

James Kirk stared at the elevated eyebrow, that was pointed in his direction. How uncanny it was to see this Spock do this. Was it a Vulcan trait or was it something that only these two Spocks shared? It didn't matter, it was just so humorous to watch.

Jim smiled at his older friend and wondered what that raised brow meant.

"I believe I am a bit confused, Jim. You are telling me that the Spock from your time is in a romantic relationship with Miss Uhura. Is this correct?" Spock asked puzzled and curious.

"Well, I am not really sure what is going on between those two. You have to understand Spock. My Spock lost his homeworld and his mother. Any person who has a heart will feel something. I mean come on, you'd have to be a cold-hearted son-of-a-bitch if you didn't. And you told me to push those buttons of Spock's and he pretty much went over the edge. But getting back to Uhura. What I saw was when we were going to beam down. I was just about to head to the transporter pad when they were both locking lips. I was shocked to say the least. I had tried so hard to get to know her, and of all people, he gets to first base. It took me forever to find out her first name."

"I see," Spock replied but felt more confused than really admitting he understood. "I did not realize that there was interest between them."

"Well, do you think I did? I felt like an idiot. I take it that you were not involved with Miss Uhura in your time?" Jim asked curiously hoping he would answer him.

Spock smiled and knew what Jim was doing but decided to answer him anyway.

"Miss Uhura was a very intelligent officer. Very talented in languages, and her voice was the most beautiful sound you could hear when she sang." Spock remembered the times they would participate together in the rec rooms on board the Enterprise.

"Wow, Uhura can sing?" Jim smiled as he listened to his friend reminiscing about the past.

"Yes, and she plays the Vulcan lyre. I taught her myself. She had asked me so many times and I finally relented. She was a very gifted individual. But, as for your question about her and myself, no Jim. Uhura may have, what is the word you use, 'flirted' with me but I was not interested in her romantically. We were very good friends. That is all."

"Well, who knows Spock. Maybe it was my imagination that there was something there. Spock didn't really mind though."

"You did mention he had suffered a great loss. She was perhaps comforting him."

"I suppose that's it. Hey, I appreciate you telling me this. Now, you got to tell me who you had a crush on. Surely, there was someone you cared about. Someone special that stole your heart."

Spock turned away from Jim, fighting the sadness that began to fill his heart. He composed himself and spoke softly to Jim.

"No, there was no one."


	9. Chapter 9

Despite the warmer temperature in the room, Jim was sure he felt a chill pass through him as Spock whispered his response. The words spoken felt that they were for Spock's ears only not Jim's. There was indeed a sadness to them.

Surely in Spock's lifetime he had loved more than once. But, on further reflection Jim pondered that thought. What did he know about Vulcans? Did they love as Humans did? Or was is it done logically. Seeing his Spock and Uhura getting it on in public made him think that it depended surely on the other partner. Also, Spock was half-human so the pure Vulcan thing didn't apply to him, so maybe it wasn't too far-fetched to believe that the older Spock had loved once. And from those words that left his lips it had hurt him deeply.

Jim felt horrible for even asking the question. What if he had loved deeply and had lost her? What if he had left her behind? So many questions began forming in his mind, but the answers to them remained unanswered.

"Hey, I'm sorry Spock. Did..did I say something wrong?" Jim asked his tone soft.

Spock had not realized he had zoned out for a moment. He was thinking of the past. A past that held many regrets, and countless missed opportunities. He quickly came back to himself and spoke evenly so not to make Jim suspicious of anything.

"No, Jim. I have lived a full life. And love, as you so term it, is not the Vulcan way. I have kept my life quite busy with other activities, and never had time for such frivolous..."

"Spock, come on. Love isn't frivolous. It just happens. Actually," Jim laughed at the thought, "I'm one to talk, I haven't found love either. They say it is the most amazing thing. I'm still young, maybe one day I'll find it. Or, perhaps, it will find me." Jim smiled and looked at Spock.

"I have no doubt that you shall. You are a very intriguing young man. Full of charm and wit."

"Don't forget my amazing good looks. Who can possibly resist these baby blues?" Jim played along as he added his two cents worth. Jim laughed as he spoke.

Spock stared at him as the image of his Jim came to life. But, instead of those baby blues, hazel eyes stared back.

"You are correct. Who could ever resist you, Jim?"


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Chapter Notes:

This is Spock thinking of the past with his Jim Kirk. The episode with Lenore Karidian is called The Conscience of the King.

"Ready to resume course, Captain?" I remember asking.

"I think we're due for a pick-up." His response made me inquire what?

"What kind? Personnel? Cargo?" I had asked him curiously.

"Captain? A Miss Karidian has been transported aboard ship. She requests permission to see you." I remember Uhura stating who had beamed up.

"Tell her to come up to the Bridge, Lieutenant." Jim had responded in such a manner that my opinion was not welcomed.

She was very beautiful. A young woman, very troubled. But, also very dangerous. She had killed, and she would not have hesitated to kill again.

Was my only motive back then for the safety of my friend, or was it something else. It troubled me so much, that I even asked the chief surgeon for advice. What had he seen in her? A lost soul, corrupted by her father's past.

I realized that on further reflection, so many years later, it was jealousy. I experienced a surge of jealousy. That he would look at her instead of me. All the women he fell in love with, I believed none would do him justice, because they were not me. They could never fill his mind with happiness as I did. Never.

But, I never told him how I felt. And I have lived with it, for an eternity.

And now James Kirk lives again. But, it isn't him, and yet it is. And I am so old now. Do we not all deserve a second chance at missed opportunities, regrets.

Am I selfish in wanting that second chance? Should it belong to the other Spock? Should I interfere with his involvement with Nyota?

So many questions, and where do I find the answers...


	11. Chapter 11

Jim felt heat rise to his face, a tingly sensation. He realized he was blushing, the way the man in front of him spoke those few words, made him react in such a way it surprised him. James Kirk hoped the old man didn't see his change in skin tone and quickly tried to change the subject.

"I hope I am not taking too much of your time. I just remembered you telling me about how you keep your place a certain temperature. You're not cold are you?" Jim asked concerned.

Spock's vision of hazel eyed Jim disappeared and was replaced by the blue eyed individual in front of him. He was indeed very handsome, and there was that intelligence present, as he often felt it with his Jim Kirk. There were even moments how he would speak, or move his mouth, that little grin he so often remembered that would appear, and Spock had to use control to fight the urge to finally say what was on his heart. But, he realized it was not right, not now, and who knew if it would ever be.

So many missed opportunities, how many times he played chess with his Captain? How he could have told him there how he felt. But, how would have Jim reacted? Shocked. Would it have ruined their friendship? So many questions, and no true answer to any of them.

"I am fine, Jim. You needn't worry about me. I am much stronger than you think. But, I do hope I am not keeping you against your will. I had gathered that today would have been a day of celebration with your friends. Surely, you would rather spend time with them, than to spend it with an old relic like myself."

Jim smiled and raised a hand to protest.

"Don't start now. You are not old. Just because I am calling you that, doesn't mean anything. As for my friends, I can see them anytime. Soon the Enterprise will leave Earth, and the crew that I served with during the Nero incident will either come with me or not. It's up to them, I am not going to make them stay, when they may not be ready. I believe my chief surgeon will take care of ladies in my absense."

"Perhaps, your Doctor McCoy is more aesthetically pleasing than mine was." Spock smiled to himself as he stated a fact.

"I didn't realize Spock, that Vulcans had such a sense of humor. I may tell the good doctor that he has a secret admirer."

"Indeed." Spock smiled openly.

"Spock, I want to thank you for saving my life. You've been the best. If ever I needed a friend, you were it. It is going to be hard to leave you behind. Maybe, I can get Pike to bring you on board as a negotiator. It could work, what do you think?"

Spock looked at the young man fondly.

"I believe that that is wishful thinking, on the other hand, when James Kirk has something on his mind, he usually means it."

"You bet I do mister."

"We shall see Jim." Spock replied his voice calm.

"It has been a great evening, dear friend, but I am going to leave you rest. But before I go, I need to give you this."

Before Spock could protest, Jim came up to Spock and gave him the biggest bear hug imaginable. Spock stood rigid, tense.

The only thought that came to his mind was the sentence he spoke to his James Kirk so long ago.

"Not in front of the Klingons."


	12. Chapter 12

It was like living that moment all over again. The only difference this time was that Jim actually hugged him. It felt warm, Spock could smell a lingering cologne as he held him tight against him.

Spock had closed his eyes during the embrace and didn't realize he had spoken. Uttering those long forgotten words, it was like having a second chance. How do you respond to such an intimate gesture. Perhaps, he had misconstrued the sentiment. It was a platonic gesture, no more than that.

Spock though, try as he might he couldn't control his arms as they rose with a mind of their own and embraced the man before him. His heart swelled with joy as its beat increased, hammering at his side.

He could feel his hot breath against the nape of his neck. His arms could sense the warm flesh through the thin fabric of his shirt. It was too much, and he slowly pulled away. His heart rate slowly returning to normal.

"I'm sorry, Spock. I forgot that Vulcans don't like to be touched." Jim replied softly, his heart regaining its normal beat as well.

"I am half human. I have learned that to touch in this manner is a form of affection. I reciprocated. I am fine." Spock wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Jim smiled. He realized that this Spock was so different than his counterpart. Then again, his Spock was involved with Uhura so surely he was bending a little.

"Thanks my friend, for not bolting on me. I have this bad habit of touching people too much. Bones hates it when I'm clingy."

"The Jim that I served with had the same tendency. It seems you are quite alike, but also quite different."

Spock turned around to concentrate on his composure. He pulled down tight on his shirt straightening out the creases from the embrace moments ago.

Jim followed in his direction, and did the same, as he also carefully smoothed out the creases of his shirt.

Jim though was curious and asked his next question with a sly smile.

"Oh, now you've got me intrigued. Do tell me, who was the prettier Captain?"

Spock turned around and a slight smile formed.

"Pretty, as you so term it, would not be the word I would use to describe the Captain of the Enterprise. He was very intelligent, and a handsome individual." Spock responded matter of fact.

"Well, I do hope I've inherited some of that intelligence."

"I believe that is a given."

"And the handsome part?" Jim replied coaxing.

"That remains to be seen." Spock responded, humor laced in his statement.

"I didn't realize Vulcans have a sense of humor."

"I am half human." Spock responded his brow arched in Jim's direction.


	13. Chapter 13

Jim couldn't help but smile from that statement. Spock looked Vulcan, but there was that laid back, easy going nature, full of mischief, that he could see. He was playing a game. It felt so familiar, but how could it be?

The younger version of him, was not at all like this. He was high strung, ramrod straight, of course their first meeting was not a pleasant one. Would they even have other moments together, so that he could compare the two. Not that it was an experiment mind you. It was just so damn interesting to compare them both.

Jim realized that he was staring at his 'old friend' for quite some time. What must he think of me? I really should let him rest. He isn't young. He's been through a lot.

Without thinking, his arm reached out to touch Spock's left shoulder. He squeezed it, slightly, feeling the warm skin underneath. It lasted for merely seconds. Spock pulled away, and turned around, trying to compose himself from that touch.

"Damn, sorry about that. Bad habit to break." Jim smiled, but Spock had not turned around yet.

The air in the room, though quite warm, started to feel chilled. Jim couldn't understand why.

"Forgive me, Jim. I..I am fatigued. I need rest." Spock's voice sounded old to Jim's ears, when a moment ago, it was full of vigor.

"Of course. I'm sorry Spock." Jim felt bad. He didn't mean to upset his friend.

"Don't apologize." Spock replied as he turned slowly looking at the young man before him.

"I'll see my way out. I do hope to see you again, before I ship out. I'm going to miss you Spock." Jim's voice was full of emotion when he spoke that last sentence. It made Spock remember when he had left for Gol. Jim had said the very same thing.

"Goodnight Jim. Sleep well." Spock's voice was soft as he spoke.

Jim smiled and was gone moments later.

Spock felt strange as he prepared for sleep. He tried to meditate, but to no avail.

He was exhausted, it had been a long day. The time spent with Jim had drained him. Trying to maintain his shields, were beginning to take a toll on him.

He forego changing in his sleeping attire, and laid his body on the bed before him.

Memories of Jim began to surface, Jim as he remembered him from years ago, and to the blue-eyed young man he was today.

Sleep crept up slowly, trying to smother him, at least that is how it felt. It felt warm, too warm. He drifted finally to sleep, his hand falling to the side of the bed, twitching on its own.


End file.
